


New Roommate! And new channel? ish? | featuring angejolras

by iamslytherlocked



Series: #entaire [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Anxiety, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamslytherlocked/pseuds/iamslytherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which new roommates Enjolras and Grantaire film their first video together, #entaire begins and they gain a better understanding of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roommate! And new channel? ish? | featuring angejolras

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took me four months to continue, I had the worst writer's block. But hopefully I'll put out more parts now! I do love this au so much I didn't want to abandon it.
> 
> Video is in italics and brackets. The actual story is in normal text. 
> 
> (Note: depictions of slight anxiety)
> 
> Many thanks to [nic](http://delusionsofgrandr.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this one!

 

_[Video opens in an unfamiliar room for the audience. It is a new one, larger, brighter and more spacious. Where there used to be yellowing wallpaper tacked full of drawings, it is now replaced by whitewashed walls and a few framed paintings. A gray carpet covers the wooden floorboards, replacing cold, empty floors. An old futon used to lay miserably on the floor, but there is now a bed in the far back of the frame, covered with mismatched throw pillows and an unfolded quilt. A sketchbook on top of which are some pencils lay amidst them. Next to the bed there is a bedside table and on it a few books next to a mini elephant statue._

 

_The video subject seems to be missing, and the video runs for about 3 seconds before a person attempts to slide into view on a rolling chair. He fails spectacularly however, and the chair careens off camera, taking Grantaire with it._

 

_"No, no, no, no!" He shrieks, and there's the distinct racket of a crash followed by a loud 'fuck', and the sound of something papery collapsing._

 

_It cuts off and now Grantaire sits in front of the camera, looking a little worse for wear. His hair is messier than ever, and he's nursing a swollen bump on his forehead with an icepack. There's also a visible bruise purpling on his wrist._

 

_"Well, that went splendidly." He deadpans into the camera, and the scene cuts again to him drinking tea from a mug that says 'For Alcohol Only'. He puts down the mug._

 

_"What's up internet! As you can see there's now a change of scenery." Grantaire says, grinning while he motions in the general direction of his new room._

 

_The video shifts to him rolling around on the bed before stretching all four of his limbs as if to make a point. "It's so big!" He yells, his voice softer since he's now further from his microphone. A 'That's what she said!' caption appears on screen, a big curly arrow pointing towards his head._

 

_"And spacious!" He shouts again, video cutting to scenes of him waving his arms from various spots around the room._

 

_The video jumps again to him sitting in front of the camera. "For those who faithfully followed my twitter saga about my crappy landlady, then you might know that I've now moved into a new apartment! And if you don't follow me, then what the hell are you doing? Go click on the link in the description box and I promise you a good time." He winks._

 

_"So some people have been sending me mentions and comments asking some very intrusive but well meaning questions I’m sure. ‘Where the hell are you living now? Who are you living with? Are you alone? Do you have a roommate? What happened to Eponine?’ And I'd be worried you guys are actually trying to stalk me, but I trust y'all, right?"_

 

_He tries to make a heart with his fingers but it ends up looking like a misshapen circle. He crinkles his nose with distaste when he looks at it. "That's a crappy heart but it's the thought that counts."_

 

_The video cuts again to him standing with the camera in his hands. "A lot of people seem to like the last Vidcon video, and have started asking me for more vlogs. I don't know how vlogs can be so interesting to you guys, but there's a lot of things I don't understand in this world. Like hairless sphinxes."_

 

_He makes a face. "But that is probably cat discrimination. Sorry. But since you all know I'm already /such/ a frequent youtuber -" He puts his thumbs up with a look of mild guilt on his face. "I will try to do weekly vlogs. So you'll be seeing more of this face! Hope you don't get tired of me /too/ fast."_

 

_"Time for the mandatory house tour so that any creeps out who are dedicated enough can almost immediately start stalking me though I really hope you don't. I am only one small man." Grantaire says noncommittally, and the camera shakes and he slowly introduces each room._

 

_When he's done with most of the rooms, he finally stalks down the corridor back to his room door. However, instead of entering his room he bypasses it for the door next to his, and raps on the door. Someone inside yells a casual, "Come in!". Grantaire flips the camera over to face him and he grins mischievously._

 

_"Let's meet the new Eponine shall we?"_

 

_He pushes the door open and a handsome blonde looks up from his laptop. His eyes widen slightly, almost unnoticeable at the camera in Grantaire's hands, but he merely turns his chair around to face Grantaire._

 

_"Say hi to the the thousands of fans who no doubt just fainted, Enjolras."_

 

_Enjolras' eyes flick away from the camera and he looks dry and unamused at the person behind it. Grantaire chuckles lightly, but it is picked up by the camera. He positions the camera even closer._

 

_"Come on, Enj, say hi to your Enjels. Introduce yourself."_

 

_"That was terrible and you know it." Enjolras says, wincing in sympathy for the viewers._

 

 _"Come on, say something, I'm_ NOT _giving up on you~" sings Grantaire._

 

_Enjolras sighs, but his lips are curved in entertainment._

 

_He looks back at the camera again, and this time he waves, charming smile adorning his face. "Hey Grantaire's viewers! I'm Enjolras, and I'm his new roommate."]_

 

 

 

**_Comments:_ **

 

_**angejolras** 8 hours ago_

_so that was the dramatic entrance you were telling me about_

_reply • 583 likes_

_view all 50 replies_

 

_**therealestcourfeyrac** 8 hours ago_

_i totally set these two up_

_reply • 467 likes_

_View all 62 replies_

_shutuptaire 7 hours ago_

_no one set anyone up he's lying dont believe him_

_reply • 351 likes_

 

_**eponine** 7 hours ago_

_So this is who you replaced me with. Gotta hand it to you. He's good. Just not as good as me._

_reply • 339 likes_

_View all 21 replies_

 

_**RRRRRyareadykids** 9 hours ago_

_7:38 i ship it **#entaire**_

_reply • 58 likes_

_View all 16 replies_

_**Rebecca Swanson** 40 minutes ago_

_yeeees grantaire definitely blushed when enjolras said he was a fan since R first started_

_**harrypotterfan69** 28 minutes ago_

_enjolras' awkward little giggle was a myth and a legend until GRANTAIRE HAPPENED_

_**Julie1989** 5 minutes ago_

_and now they're working together and collabing for studioamis it's a dream come true_

 

_**SonictheHedgehog96** 32 minutes ago_

_always heard of studioamis but now i'm definitely checking it out since R's gonna be in it_

_reply • 4 likes_

 

_**Richard Arsh** 3 hours ago_

_is he gay_

_reply • 2 likes_

_View all 7 replies_

_**nixiepixie** 2 hours ago_

_who? enjolras? does it matter?_

_reply •_

_**enjshair** 1 hour ago_

_enjolras /is/ gay though, he came out on StudioAmis half a year ago, idk about R_

_reply • 3 likes_

_**Gary Hart** 10 minutes ago_

_who cares if they are gay or not? this is their private life its none of our business_

_reply • 6 likes_

 

========================

 

"So that's about it for the new video then," Grantaire says, stopping the recording. "It should be good as an introduction to you and StudioAmis. We'll get more videos in afterwards about what we do etcetera." Enjolras hums in assent and gets up from his chair to toss himself onto his bed, stretching out his long limbs like a cat.

 

Grantaire walks behind the tripod, something they set up halfway through the video so they could be in the same frame. He unscrews his camera, and speeds through the video quickly. It's a good video, he thinks, and looks satisfactory enough. Once he starts editing out some awkward pauses and word stumbling, it should be good to upload. With Enjolras' face in it, he'll probably get a boost in views.

 

He looks up from the camera to see that Enjolras has stopped shifting around on the bed. Instead he's sat up and gazing curiously at Grantaire's face. Grantaire feels a little self conscious and plucks at a curl on his forehead. "Is there something on my face?"

 

"Actually yeah. I noticed it just now but since we were filming I didn't want to interrupt." Enjolras looks about to point, but stops himself and instead motions at him with his chin. "There, the bump on your forehead. What happened?"

 

Feeling slightly embarrassed at the attention, Grantaire sits down on the floor to tuck away his tripod so that he doesn't have to face Enjolras with what must be a swelling, conspicuous bump on his forehead. (Oh man the viewers will be laughing about this for days.) "Oh that," he mumbles, trying at casual tone. "I was trying to do a thing for the video. A dramatic entrance if you will.”

 

"Was that what that loud crash was I heard earlier?" Enjolras frowns down at him.

 

"Yeah, except it kind of failed spectacularly, which is how I got this as a spoil of war." He gestures vaguely at the bump and also the bruise on his wrist. "I'm totally fine though," he says, hastily before Enjolras can cut in with more questions. "This noggin is used to taking hard hits, and I have a tough body."

 

He hopes that will end the conversation, because he hates unnecessary attention when he isn't even hurt (which is ironic given he's a youtuber and he has to draw attention to himself, but it's different when he's prepared himself for it) but it only serves to intensify Enjolras's judgmental frowning.

 

"Are you quite sure you're alright?" He sounds like he has moved closer, and he can feel Enjolras’ studious gaze, making Grantaire uncomfortable. He dares not meet his gaze. His tripod is now all folded up but he picks at the catch that locks its legs in place. Anything, anything to avoid looking at Enjolras. It feels like going to a con and getting ogled by fans again. Even then it does not compare to feeling measured and judged by this single person.

 

"I'm fine," he snaps unintentionally, voice hard, and he feels his insides go still. Shit shit shit shit, he repeats in his head, thoughts frozen. He can't think except about how he just fucked up this tentative, still tenuous friendship between them. He honestly really wants this roommate thing to work out. The apartment is good, the company even better and sure Enjolras has his quirks but at least he doesn’t bang around or sneak in during the early hours of the morning like Eponine. They argue here and there but it’s mostly civil. And he likes it. They already have a pattern going on and he is comfortable and it’s really not too bad. He does not want to lose this just because he could not keep his wits about him. He was just worried Grantaire, you dumb fuck. Now you gone and just pissed him off. He probably hates your sorry guts.

 

The room is silent. Grantaire still does not look up, fear hollowing his throat.

 

"Hey." There's a firm hand on his shoulder. His eyes dart nervously up to see Enjolras kneeling in front of him. (In those skinny jeans, that can't be comfortable.) "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push," Enjolras reassures. "I was worried. The bruise on your wrist seemed serious."

 

This makes Grantaire feel even more like a horse just shat him out and stepped on him. See, he was just worried, and you went and snapped at him first because you couldn't keep yourself together. "I know- I just- I shouldn't have snapped. Sorry."

 

Enjolras smiles like Grantaire's stupidity meant nothing to him. "You don't need to apologise. If anything it's my fault. Combeferre always tells me I can get intense about my friends without realising it. Occasionally that makes me more intrusive and pushy than I should be."

 

Being labeled as a friend makes Grantaire's stomach flutter with happiness. It just feels good, regardless of who says it to him and when.

 

"No, you weren't being pushy. It's just me," He says quickly. "I need to get over this whole awkward thing I have going on with excessive attention. Like I'm better in front of a camera cause there's still a screen of detachment between me and my viewers, but with people, I'm still trying to get used to it? It's the staring and the feeling like people are reading under my skin. I mean it's a thing I'm working on right now but as you can see I'm not doing as well as I want to be." He lets out a breath of relief, like this entire speech was hard for him to even breathe a word about. Not many people know, maybe except Eponine who's known him since forever anyway. The pool of anxiety in his belly recedes.

 

"Okay," says Enjolras with warmth. He is still kneeling in front of him. Grantaire hopes his knees are okay because that cannot be agreeable. "I understand. I'll help however I can. Please do tell me when I get too intense and it bothers you. I don't want to overstep."

 

"I will. But it's really just me-"

 

"No." Enjolras protests firmly, face full of sincerity. "You will tell me when I overstep and I will back off immediately. Promise me."

 

"Want to pinky swear it?" Grantaire attempts to tease but can't help grinning. His chest still feels fluttery. He can't believe this whole friendship thing is turning him out to become such a softie.

 

This does not deter the serious look in Enjolras' eye. "If we must."

 

Finally Grantaire barks out a laugh because gosh he's too cute, and Enjolras replies with that frown of his again except this time it's more confused than worried. "Grantaire, I'm serious."

 

"I know, I know," chuckles Grantaire because he can't help it. "Alright, let's pinky swear this and make it official."

 

It is the most historic of all pink swears, a pinky swear that will beat all pinky swears. Grantaire barely stops himself from screaming with laughter at how serious Enjolras looks when they touch pinkies. Though to be honest, it is all rather endearing and adorable.

 

Grantaire lets out a pleasant sigh when Enjolras looks triumphant after their completed pinky swear with the oath of a dreadful punishment should they break it. (They'll decide when the time comes.)

 

His chest feels warm the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to [me](http://drinktogaysgoneby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
